Hazy yet clear
by DaChocolat
Summary: Freed is drunk and Laxus ends up carrying home. His boyfriend has one certain wish. / Fraxus / Oneshot / Alcohol mention


**Some more adorable Fraxus! One of my older oneshots, I'll slowly upload them all among my current and new ones. I thought this was cute and still like the mental image of some scenes so here you go! (:**

* * *

"Is he—"

"Yes he is."

It was not like Laxus had never seen Freed in a drunk condition before but it was certainly an _experience_ every time anew. A heavy sigh fell from the slayer's lips as he shifted and patted the rune mage's head. The greenet was clinging to him with a wide though slightly distorted smile on his face, not willing to let go of Laxus, not even for a second. Instead, he squished his arm even more and rubbed his cheek against Laxus' shoulder what educed a light growl from the blond as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. No wonder, after all he had been in this position for… how long already? Half an hour? Long enough, that was for sure.

"We should paint his face. I bet a beard would look good on him, hyehe."

That was no less a person than Bixlow, sitting next to his green-haired leader and friend, observing both of them with an amused grin. Of course, how could it be different?

"You ain't gonna do nothin'."

"Oh c'mon baby, we should take advantage of this situation, don't ya think?"

"No."

Brief. Simple. Another deep sigh could be heard and every now and then mumbled words from the intoxicated rune mage, murmuring something none of the other two was able to understand.

"I'll get him home."

That was probably the best decision Laxus could take right now considering that the situation was a hopeless one and would lead to nothing. And Freed should get rest… Oh, how Laxus was looking forward to the next morning. _Not_. Sure, the lightning dragon slayer had witnessed Freed's moody times often enough to be able to deal with them - well most of the time at least - but that didn't mean that he wanted to deal with them. Because a cranky Freed Justine was definitely not amusing.

Surprisingly, no objections came from the seith mage.

"Alrighty baby, I'll look for Ever then. She must be aroun', my guess is she's somewhere in a corner with Elfy, _nyehe_."

" _Elfy, yeah!_ "

" _Ever and Elfy_!"

The tall man raised from his seat with his babies floating around him, nudging Laxus' shoulder and then disappeared while Laxus looked at the other mage who had still not changed his position.

"Freed? We're gonna go home. So let go of me for a moment."

For a long moment. Blinking as he noticed that words had been directed at him said green-haired mage glanced up at the blond with a confused look on his countenance for some seconds before he shook his head in protest.

"I don't… want."

"We will not matter what ya say. I can do it the gentle way or the not so gentle way, it's up to you."

More confused blinking, but the fact that Freed finally let go of him told Laxus that he understood his little threat, grumbling under his breath in protest still however. Now the blond could stand up from the chair at last and a hand was stretched out towards his boyfriend in order to support him but-

"I can walk perrrfectly.. on my own!"

A mien that was a mixture of the obvious intoxication and arrogance showed up on Freed's face, chin raised ridiculously high as he slapped Laxus' hand away gently and began to walk towards the guild doors. Or rather, he toddled at what Laxus could only lift an eyebrow before he followed him. And no matter what protest would follow…

…he just ended up tossing Freed over his shoulder so they could arrive home safely and fast (even though he had to deal with the rune mage hitting his back constantly and afterwards cackling like a little child).

A good thing about this action was that the green-haired male seemed to become more tired from the motions of Laxus walking through the streets of Magnolia what meant that he was way calmer than before as the two males reached their house. He could feel fingers tiredly playing with the blond spikes of his but he would just let him, wouldn't leave a comment as he opened the door, stepped into their home and locked the door behind them before he walked to their bedroom straightforwardly whereat he earned a slurred _'I'm not tired'_ from the mage who was still tossed over his shoulder. In fact it let a tiny chuckle sneak onto Laxus' features for a moment, even if it was only a brief one. Admittedly, Freed was unpredictable. And without doubt even more unpredictable when he was in a condition like he was right now, but it also had its adorable factors and this belonged to one of them. The sound of the greenet's voice, the stubbornness that was still slightly present… _Hm_.

"Yea ya will sleep now", Laxus huffed as he lifted the blanket and put Freed down on his side of the bed after another moment had passed by. "There."

"I don'.. want …" The protest had certainly gotten weaker and an unmistakable yawn now escaped the younger mage as he was lying on the bed and stared up at the other with slightly glazed eyes.

"Ya do."

But as the blond tried to withdraw himself to cover the other with the blanket he felt something keeping him from doing so and it didn't take him long to discover what it was as he was confronted with a pouting face now and tugged closer, arms wrapped around his neck and hindering him from escaping. "Freed." A glance of the warning kind was shot at the drunk male but apparently it didn't have a huge impact. The arms remained wrapped around his neck and the face he was looking at didn't alter what made Laxus emit a snort. "Great and what's yer plan? Keep me like this forever so I'll incur back trouble, is that what ya want?"

Of course it wasn't and Laxus was aware of that, so it didn't surprise him as he watched the other shaking his head. Laxus rested his fists on the edge of the bed, trying to make the posture he was forced into as comfortable as possible. Sure, he could just back away abruptly but that would drag Freed off the bed and he was certain that the green-haired man would have enough headaches next morning without him tossing him on the floor. So what to do now with this stubborn child? Yes, _child_. He felt like a _mother_ taking care of her _son_ right now _except_ that sons usually didn't do something like this to their parents because in fact Freed proceeded to reach up enough to let his lips come into contact with Laxus' neck as his new tactic was to spread kisses on the skin and leave more mumbled words against it, eyelids half closed as he did so. Laxus' body froze thanks to the affection Freed was showing towards him and due to the fact that the action caught him off guard, so he just stilled and didn't move. Sounds of smooches resonated as Freed's lips continued to brush over his neck and then roamed to his mouth slowly where the rune mage tried to kiss him, rather clumsily mind you, and with the distinctive scent of alcohol clearly hanging in the air.

"Freed. Oi, Freed", Laxus exhaled one heartbeat later, orange hues shifting to the male who either didn't hear him or simply didn't want to hear him, busy pecking the lightning slayer's lips and gently nibbling on them. More noises of objection slipped out of Freed's mouth quietly, arms sunk down to the height of the taller male's back by now where they still clung to him.

"Mnn I want yoou …", the jutsu shiki mage whispered hardly audible, having Laxus' utter attention. But he only sighed once again and cleared his throat, now trying to push Freed away in a gentle manner. As tempting, as enticing the other was, even in such a state… there was no chance that Laxus would just go with it, take advantage of Freed like this. It would be a different situation of both of them were intoxicated – hell, in that case such questions wouldn't matter anyway, if they felt like doing a thing – or _the thing_ – then they'd just do it. But the circumstances right now wouldn't allow it. They had promised themselves to take care of each other in such a case, making sure that the other got rest and didn't get into trouble… Although they probably didn't know that both of them had sworn this certain something since it was a promise they made in their mind and without talking about it.

"I want youu…"

Again the same statement though with a more whiny tone and the rune magician didn't cease to cling and to caress him what was the reason for the next huff on Laxus' part and he noticed how his patience slowly began to run out. Freed would stay in bed. And he would sleep. "Freed, seriously—"

"I want yoou… to stay.."

"Huh?"

The blond couldn't help the surprised sound that crawled up his throat and this time he was the one blinking at the other who was looking back at him with eyes open completely again, the effect of the alcoholic beverages he had consumed showing in them. So his intention had actually been an entirely different one? He just wanted Laxus to stay with him and don't leave the room? The S-Class mage had stopped counting the amount of sighs he emitted this night but this one was definitely a softer one and a tiny chuckle became apparent on his countenance at last. _Idiot_.

"Alright."

Defeated, he signalized Freed that he would do as he wished and that finally led to the rune mage letting go of him, not hesitating to close his eyes again as they went shut. The blond merely shook his head at this sight while he sat on the bed and took the blanket to tug it with him as he made himself comfortable next to his boyfriend whose lips curled into a similar smile for only a second before his mien went rather emotionless but peaceful once more, shuffling closer to Laxus slowly and breathing calmly as Freed buried his face in the other's shoulder. The strong scent that was lingering fortunately was one Laxus was used to and thus he would stop his complaints for now and just observe the mage who was finally silent as well.

Not to the lightning dragon's astonishment, it took Freed less than two minutes to fall into a slumber.

"…Don'… leave …"

And these were the last words Laxus witnessed coming from Freed this night until he himself fell asleep, too.

He didn't leave. He never would. He never will.


End file.
